


You Shall Become (Me) [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Old Sith, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sith, Sith Anakin, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Shenanigans, if you kill me you shall become me, sentient building, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The Guardian of the Sith Temple doesn’t particularly care for the new breed of Sith, for all that they’ve been around for 1,000 years. But they’re the only Sith the Guardian knows about. Until one day…Alternately, "How to accidentally join the Sith without really trying."





	You Shall Become (Me) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [jedipati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Shall Become (Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113875) by [jedipati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati). 



> Sooooo, I actually recorded and edited this for ITPE 2018... four months later I realized I forgot to post it. Happy Belated ITPE Reena :P

**Title:** You Shall Become (Me)

**Fandom:** Star Wars Clone Wars

**Author:** jedipati

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Anakin/Padme

**Rating:** teen

**Length:** 2:54:56

**Summary:**

The Guardian of the Sith Temple doesn’t particularly care for the new breed of Sith, for all that they’ve been around for 1,000 years. But they’re the only Sith the Guardian knows about. Until one day…  
Alternately, "How to accidentally join the Sith without really trying."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113875)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/You%20shall%20become%20\(me\).mp3)


End file.
